Kiva: Ambassador From the Rainy Basin
by Kaena
Summary: Kiva Stoutheart is a human that grew up in and has been adopted into a Giganotosaurus clan. After 18 years in the Rainy Basin, she wants to go see the rest of the island. The only problem... her three "brothers" want to go too.
1. Encounter and an 18 year old's Wish

Kiva: Ambassador   
From the Rainy Basin

The 18-year-old girl raced through the forest as fast as she could, pushing aside vines and low hanging branches. Her heart pounding, Kiva could hear the pounding footsteps gaining on her, and the low growls of the three meat-eating giants that hunted her.

'They're trying to herd me towards the clearing,' she thought. 'They're learning.' Following their lead, she ran towards the clearing, and sprinted out of the forest.

Instantly, a massive carnivore burst through the trees ahead of her. She tried to turn; but another carnivore, similar to the first, cut off her exit. The third carnivore, the one she knew was chasing her, closed off her last hope of exit.

Coolly, she stared up at the tall carnivores. The three fingers on their hands told her that these were the infamous Giganotosaurus. Taller than the Rexes, these were the true kings of the dinosaurs. While frightening to behold, especially when one is bearing down on you with its maw wide open, they were beautiful creatures. A turquoise color usually ran down its head and back, while a rich gold color resided on its belly. Truly a royal creature… with a royal case of bad breath.

"You three did very well today, " she said, in the Giganotosaurus' tongue. "The clan will be pleased."

Suddenly, the wind shifted, and all three dinosaurs tensed as their noses picked up the mouth-watering scent of smoked fish. Kiva did not posses the powerful olfactory senses of her saurian clan members, but she could hear better than most other humans. A trail passed through this region; and, as close as Kiva could tell, it was now being traveled by a small convoy.

A quick whistle brought the tallest Giganotosaurus' head down to her level, where she quickly climbed on. Standing between the dinosaur's eye ridges, Kiva could see the head and neck of a Brachiosaur moving slowly down the trail. 'That's odd. We were not informed that a convoy was moving through here today.'

"Thunderhead, Clapjaw, Snaptrap! Let's go investigate."

Kiva quickly sat down as the three giants set off at a brisk pace towards the oncoming convoy. Their long strides ate up the ground quickly, and Kiva could tell they were anxious to meet their first convoy. Kiva was glad that she was here to accompany these three juvenile troublemakers, or they certainly would have made a mess of the ordeal.

"Now I want you three to promise me something. You must promise not to say or do anything until I find out what's going on here." A trio of growls assured Kiva that the three juveniles understood and would obey her implicitly.

Before she knew it, the four of them had caught up with the convoy; which consisted of a single Brachiosaur in full armor with passengers, a Protoceratopsian translator, and three Styrachosaur guards. At the approach of the three Giganotosaurs, the convoy stopped. Kiva stood and hailed them. She could barely contain her laughter as she saw the shocked looks on the human's faces. 'It happens every time.' Kiva struggled to remember the dialect the humans used to communicate with each other.

"Breathe deep, guests. Welcome to the Rainy Basin." Kiva was stunned at the strain speaking normally placed on her voice. 'It's been too long.'

Luckily though, Kiva had nothing to worry about, as the Protoceratops squawked out a greeting in the dialect of the Giganotosaurus.

"Seek peace, friend. My name is Turq, and you may speak in your native dialect. I am quite fluent in nearly all of the Rainy Basin dialects, including that of the Giganotosaurus."

"I am grateful, Turq. My name is Kiva Stoutheart; respected member and teacher of the Quickstrike Clan. Tell me, why does this convoy impose itself upon our territory without prior notice?"

"Please, forgive our intrusion. We are on an urgent mission to acquire medicinal herbs for an illness spreading through a village near Treetown. We had no time to negotiate passage through your territory, but we are hoping you will be lenient enough let our infraction slide this once. In compensation, we have brought double the amount of fish specified for passage."

Thunderhead shifted restlessly beneath Kiva. He could smell the fish, and he was beginning to drool. She also noticed the other two were also growing restless. They were merely waiting for the tiniest of signals from her, and they would gorge themselves on the offering of fish. They were smart enough not to go for anything else. But Kiva was not satisfied with that.

"Save your fish, Turq." Thunderhead growled in surprise. Kiva gave him a small thump on the head, and he became silent.

Turq stuttered in surprise. "B-but…"

"Yours is a mission of mercy. I will alert my clan, and you will have no more to fear of them. Any along your way will also give you some measure of protection. I speak only for my clan, however. Save your offering for someone with less understanding."

Turq sputtered his thanks, and Kiva signaled her students to move away. Her three protégés watched longingly as their intended meal walked off down the trail. Then, in unison, Thunderhead and his two brothers, Clapjaw and Snaptrap lifted their voices, alerting the rest of their clan about the convoy's passage through their territory.  
Kiva leaned forward and stroked Thunderhead's snout.

"Come, my brothers, it is time for us to return home."  
As Thunderhead and his brothers headed back to the temporary campsite, Kiva fell silent. She thought about the strain those simple sentences had placed on her vocal chords. 'It's been too long since I've had any human contact. Far too long.'

Treetown. Turq had spoken of Treetown. Kiva suddenly realized something. She had never once stepped foot outside the Rainy Basin. 'There was a whole island out there, waiting to be explored, and I've always been content to stay here and dream about it.'

Beneath her, Thunderhead growled a question.

"Yes, I'm fine, Thunderhead. I'm just thinking."

"What about, Kiva?"

"Have you ever thought about leaving the Rainy Basin?"

"What do you mean, 'Leave the Rainy Basin'? We carnivores aren't allowed over the bridge."

"That's not entirely true from what I heard."

"And what's that, Kiva?" Snaptrap piped in.

"Do you remember the stories about Arthur Denison?" Kiva asked absently. Snaptrap and Clapjaw nodded; while Thunderhead merely grunted, not wanting to throw his "sister" off her precarious perch. Kiva continued her explanation.

"Well, he got into a fight with old Lee Crabb a while back, and with the help of a Giganotosaurus and his mate, they gave chase."

"I remember that!" Clapjaw said excitedly. "Yeah! It was old Stinktooth! They let him over the bridge!"

"But they had good reason," Thunderhead replied, sagely. Besides, they had to return as soon as their mission was complete. What could we possibly say that would allow us over there for an unspecified amount of time?"

"How about: 'Hi. We're just three carnivores and a human, and we want to go sight-seeing'?" Clapjaw said, humorously. No one laughed.

Thunderhead stopped and fixed his younger brother with a menacing glare. Clapjaw dipped his head in submission.

"This is serious, brother. Kiva has a great desire to see the rest of the island, as do many of us. But it's just not possible."

Throughout the debate, Kiva was silent. But after a pleading glance from Snaptrap, she decided that it was time to calm things down. Pulling out her Dragon Flute, a gift from the leader of a passing convoy who taught her how to play, she began to play a soothing melody. Silence pervaded the forest; it seemed as though every creature had stopped whatever it was doing to listen to the haunting sound. When her song was complete, the three Giganotosaurs moved off towards home.

After a moment's silence, Kiva spoke softly.  
"I shall speak to Goldeye on the matter." Though he said nothing, Kiva could almost see the sparkle in Clapjaw's eyes.

----

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Goldeye roared in full voice. Although Kiva's second name did her justice to facing any kind of confrontation, Goldeye and Silvercloud were the only two creatures she could not face bravely. Still, she fought for her brother's happiness.

"But Goldeye, I've never been outside the Rainy Basin before. The only contact I've ever had with other humans has been via convoy encounters, and you know there haven't been many of those."

Goldeye sighed. "Kiva, you I would allow to leave in a heartbeat. But your brothers are another matter. Thunderhead I could trust to accompany you, as he is level-headed. Clapjaw and Snaptrap, they are something else entirely. Juveniles they still are, and I wouldn't trust them even if they ceased to eat meat and became herbivorous. Besides, what could you say that would convince the rest of the Dinotopian society to allow you and three meat-eating escorts to roam the island?"

"I know the citizens of the island love knowledge, and have gained much from Dolphinbacks of the Outside World. Yet, there is little they know of the Forbidden realm of the Rainy Basin. Their knowledge is confined to what they already know from the tales told by convoy members and old scrolls, far too ancient now to be factual any more. There is much they could learn from an ambassador from this place. "

Goldeye gazed down at her thoughtfully. "You are determined to convince me, aren't you?" Kiva bowed her head. "You've had so little contact with members of your own race. You're growing older, and I daresay better looking than the gangly little juvenile you once were." He sighed in resignation. "Very well. If you can convince the rest of the Dinotopian society to allow you…" Kiva glanced up hopefully. "You AND your brothers to cross the bridge, then you have my permission and my blessings."

Kiva gave full-throated shout and raced off to tell her brothers the good news. Goldeye gave a slight shake of his head. He started when his mate, Silvercloud, appeared at his side.

"You have an ulterior motive, don't you?" She growled softly.

"Yes. I believe it's high time Kiva met someone of her own race."

"Let her decide that, love. Kiva knows what's best. Trust her to make the right choice."

"I hope so, Silvercloud. I really do."


	2. Crushing Reply and Escape

Chapter 2  
  
Kiva walked dejectedly down her clan's hunting trail; her conversation with Turq replaying itself through her head. Turq and the rest of the convoy had been preparing a return trip to Treetown when she rushed into the campsite a scroll clenched into her sweaty fist, calling out desperately for Turq. After everything settled down, Kiva asked Turq to read the contents of the scroll.  
  
"I would myself, but I'm afraid I haven't read Dinotopian Script in years. I'm so used to conveying messages verbally, I'm afraid I've lost the knack for reading words."  
  
Turq surveyed the message; but the more he read, the wider his eyes got. "You tried to convince the Council of Waterfall City to allow you and your three Giganotosaurus brothers to go sight-seeing?!"  
  
"Never mind that; just tell me what they said."  
  
"It says: Our sincerest apologies Kiva. For although our interest in the knowledge you have to offer concerning the Rainy Basin, we cannot permit the passage of your three Giganotosaurus brothers outside the Basin. If you wish to make the journey; regrettably, it must be alone."  
  
Kiva was silent. 'Why? It's just not fair.' "Thank you Turq. I appreciate your help."  
  
Turq gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Kiva. But you could still go by yourself. Think of all we could learn from you."  
  
"Yes," she replied, absently. She extended her hand, palm facing out towards Turq. "Breathe deep, friend. I am honored to have met you."  
  
Turq reciprocated. "Seek peace. I hope we shall meet again someday." But Kiva was too lost in thought to reply.  
  
'How am I going to tell them? They'll be heartbroken,' Kiva wondered as she neared home. 'It's just not fair. I want to go so badly, but so did they. I can't go and leave them behind.'  
  
Upon entering the clearing where her clan made their home, Kiva was immediately accosted by her youngest brother, Clapjaw.  
  
"So?! When do we leave?" he asked, his tail twitching in excited anticipation. Snaptrap and Thunderhead joined the group, also anxious to hear the outcome of Kiva's request.  
  
"We don't," Kiva replied, sadly. Thunderhead and Snaptrap merely grunted in disappointment, but Clapjaw's emotions betrayed him.  
  
"What do you mean 'We don't.'? Why not?!"  
  
"They just don't trust meat-eaters outside the Rainy Basin. They said that if I want to make the journey, I must do it alone."  
  
"It's not fair! Just because we eat different things than they do; they're not going to let us leave?!" He fixed a deadly glare on his "sister." "But they'll let you go! They'll let you go because you're like them! You're a human! You're just like all the rest of them! You don't belong here!"  
  
Clapjaw thundered towards Kiva, who stood transfixed at the raw fury of a raging Giganotosaurus. But just as he reached her, a staggering blow from the tail of Snaptrap sent him to the ground. Thunderhead stood between his younger brother and his human sister and gave a low growl.  
  
"I think it best that you left for a while until we get him under control."  
  
Kiva ran until she could run no longer. Exhausted, she slumped down on the bank of a nearby small creek, and wept. She didn't know how long she'd been there, but a snuffling sound behind her snapped her from her reverie. Turning swiftly, Kiva was relieved to find herself looking at the tall, comforting form of Thunderhead.  
  
"We've been looking everywhere for you. Night is falling; we should be heading back." He paused and cocked his head slightly. "Why is your face wet? Was it dirty?"  
  
Kiva smiled at her brother's naiveté as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "No," she said in a slightly broken voice. "They're called 'tears,' Thunderhead. Humans shed them when they're sad or in pain."  
  
Thunderhead crouched down so Kiva could climb onto his head. He then began to walk slowly towards home. "Are you sad or in pain Kiva?"  
  
"A little of both I guess. What Clapjaw said hurt me deeply; yet I feel as though it was partially true. I feel that the Council of Waterfall City is only allowing me to leave the Rainy Basin because I am Human. That just doesn't seem fair."  
  
"But you can't just expect them to forget our way of life, the diet we eat, or the Code we live by."  
  
"Yes, I can understand that. I suppose it is a risk to let three juvenile Giganotosaurs loose on an island having only a small, scrawny human as their only means of control."  
  
Thunderhead laughed. Kiva was awed by the sound of it. It was like nothing she'd ever heard before. They walked in silence for a while until it proved to be too much for Kiva.  
  
"So, how long have I been away? I kind of lost track of time having a pity-party for myself."  
  
"Well, after we managed to get Clapjaw calmed down; which was not easy, we waited for a couple hours, but you didn't return. Goldeye mobilized a search party. He even forced Clapjaw to go with Snaptrap. They went off in another direction. Silvercloud is worried sick about you."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. You've been found, and there's nothing to worry about now."  
  
When they reached the clearing, Kiva was fussed-over by a much relieved Silvercloud. Thunderhead vocalized triumphantly, signifying Kiva's return and signaling the rest of the clan members to return. But before the echoes of Thunderhead's call had died away, Snaptrap bounded into the clearing, skidding to a stop and breathing heavily.  
  
"Slow down, my son," Silvercloud admonished. "Kiva is safe and there's nothing more to worry about."  
  
"Yes... there is!" Snaptrap panted.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kiva asked.  
  
"It's Clapjaw. While we were searching for you, Clapjaw espied something through a grove of trees. We went over to investigate..." He paused, trying to catch his breath. "I'm sorry! I tried to stop him!"  
  
"Snaptrap, slow down!" Silvercloud said, concerned. "Whatever happened, we know it's not your fault. Now, tell us what happened."  
  
"Clapjaw left! He found a way out of the Rainy Basin through a passage in the Backbone Mountains. Clapjaw has left the Rainy Basin!" 


	3. Exodus Plans and a Cryptic Conversation

Chapter 3  
  
The clan was shocked. Never before had any of them ever heard of a Rainy Basin dweller attempting to sneak out of their home. As a panic quickly swept through the rest of the pack, Kiva was silent.  
  
'This is all my fault,' she thought. 'I should never have said anything. How could this have happened?' She shook her head. 'No! Now is not the time for blame. Now is the time for action!' Kiva gave a piercing whistle, catching the entire clan's attention.  
  
"Listen to me, all of you! In this time of crisis, we cannot panic. All of us must maintain a firm grasp on our emotions." From atop her perch on Thunderhead's snout, Kiva formulated and explained a plan that would hopefully enable her clan to retrieve its prodigal member with little interference. It was at a time such as this, that the clan did not mind being ruled by the gentle hand of a Human.  
  
"Everyone must do their part to the utmost of their ability. But first, I require some outside assistance. Claptrap, you must follow Thunderhead. We need to reach the convoy before it returns to Treetown. It's our only chance. Everyone else, remain here until I send word on what to do next."  
  
Goldeye grunted and nodded. As the clan's alpha male, he knew of his "daughter's" wisdom and would see to it that her word was obeyed. Kiva smiled at him and gave a small coo in her "mother's" direction. Silvercloud returned the sound fondly as Thunderhead trotted away, Kiva sitting cross-legged between his eye ridges and Snaptrap in tow. Emotions in turmoil, Silvercloud could do naught but stare up at the twinkling stars, and hope.  
  
-----  
  
"We're getting close," Snaptrap growled. "I can smell them."  
  
"You may smell them, Claptrap, but I can see them. The moonlight's glinting off the Brachiosaur's armor," Thunderhead quipped.  
  
"And I hear them. What I don't understand is why they continue to move along at this hour of the night," Kiva mused. "Don't they know it's dangerous here at night?"  
  
"Hard to say," Snaptrap replied. But he didn't get the chance to say any more; because at that moment, his powerful sense of smell detected another, more ominous odor. "Oh no. They're being hunted," he softly grunted.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kiva asked in hushed tones.  
  
"A Tyrannosaur... no, three! Three Tyrannosaurs. They're surrounding the convoy!"  
  
Thunderhead crouched down, and Kiva hopped off her roost. "Run, Kiva. Run for the convoy and don't stop. No matter what happens." Kiva opened her mouth to reply, but Thunderhead continued. "We need you, Kiva. I can't fight and watch out for you at the same time. Without you, we may never see our brother again. Trust me. You're lessons have not gone to waste. Now it is time to show you what we've learned."  
  
Kiva smiled as Snaptrap gave an anticipatory growl. He was anxious, but he was also focused. "Very well. Stand tall, my brothers."  
  
"Be strong, sister. Now go!"  
  
Kiva made a mad dash for the convoy and nearly collided with one of the ambling Styrachosaurs that accompanied the convoy. After getting over her initial shock, Kiva mentally steeled herself against the wave of pain she knew was about to hit her.  
  
"Stop!" she cried in the Human dialect. She was right. The pain she felt in her vocal chords was like nothing she'd ever experienced. Still, she needed to tell them. "There are three Tyrannosaurs that are poised to attack! You must stop and prepare to defend yourselves!"  
  
As if on cue, a massive roar split the air as a Tyrannosaurus Rex plunged out of the forest and made straight for the first thing it saw... Kiva. At that moment however, Thunderhead barreled into the carnivore and knocked him off balance. The slight diversion had given the convoy just enough time to get under control and attain a defensive formation; the Styrachosaurs at the front, and Snaptrap in the rear.  
  
Stunned, and having lost the element of surprise, the adult Tyrannosaur gave a low, menacing growl, and his other two hunting partners emerged from their positions. Two juveniles, they were obviously agitated at the prospect of having lost a potential meal. But the three were also wary of the fact that if two juvenile Giganotosaurs were protecting the convoy, then the rest of the clan could also be near.  
  
The adult Tyrannosaur and Thunderhead faced each other in a stare- down; but it was the Rex who first broke eye contact. Growling in disappointment, the three Rexes stalked off into the darkness.  
  
Throughout all this, Kiva had been explaining to the convoy, via Turq, what had happened.  
"Please. Let us come with you. If we can reach Treetown, then we can send word to Waterfall City, explaining the imperativeness of our journey."  
  
The convoy leader was skeptical. "This could be a trick," he said. But when Turq saw the determined look in Kiva's eyes, and added his voice to her own.  
  
"I believe that Kiva speaks the truth, Jorgen. After all, Kiva and these two Giganotosaurs have probably just saved our lives. The least we can do is give them a chance."  
  
Jorgen, the convoy's leader, finally relented. "All right, what do you need from us?"  
  
"Well, I think the best thing to do right now is to get some sleep. We're not too far from my clan's home. We'll stay there and decide our next move in the morning."  
  
Turq translated the message to Jorgen who adamantly refused. "NO! We're not walking right into the nesting sight of those creatures! That would be suicide!"  
  
It was obvious to Kiva that Jorgen had forgotten she could understand him perfectly.  
  
"Well, it would be a whole lot better than standing here and waiting for the next Tyrannosaurus Rex hunting party to arrive." Her voice sounded foreign to her as she spoke those words in her native human speech. It was broken and cracked a bit, but it was... pretty. A soft, whisper-like quality had attached itself to her voice, making her sound quite feminine.  
  
"I can assure you, my clan will do you no harm. You have my word."  
  
Jorgen bowed his head, ashamed that she had heard and understood what he said. "Very well, Kiva. We all appreciate your hospitality. Lead on; we shall follow."  
  
-----  
There were many stares and growls of surprise as the convoy entered the clearing. But once Kiva and her brothers explained the whole ordeal, Goldeye assured them that they were welcome to stay the night.  
  
Kiva could not sleep. She kept thinking about the events of that day, the sting of the truth of Clapjaw's words, and the shock of his exodus from the Rainy Basin. She was startled when Silvercloud's soft growl broke through the silence beside her.  
  
"Everything will be all right, dearest. You'll find your brother and we'll fix whatever mess he caused."  
  
"It's not that."  
  
Silvercloud stood next to her human daughter. "What is it then?"  
  
"Clapjaw opened my eyes to something I hadn't really thought about before. I'm a Human, co-existing with a Giganotosaurus clan. Is that natural?"  
  
Silvercloud sighed. "Is it natural that Humans and Saurians co- exist together at all? In the Outside World, we Saurians became extinct long before you kept accurate records of our existence. And yet, here we have survived. And when the first Humans came to this island, it was a shock to both our worlds. But we learned to tolerate each other; then to co-exist, and finally, to care about each other. There is nothing unnatural about that. We have learned from your race, and vice versa."  
  
"But I still can't help feeling that something is not right with me."  
  
Silvercloud smiled, as well as a carnivore can, in the blackness. "You are growing up, Kiva. And there will come a time very soon when you must make a choice. A choice between returning home to your clan; or staying with your race and starting a clan of your own."  
  
Kiva was puzzled. "But I love it here. You're my family and this is my home. What more could I want?"  
  
"There will come a time, young one, when you will discover exactly what it is you want. And then, everything will come into clear relief." Silvercloud shook herself "Remember, I wasn't born into this clan, I was chosen."  
  
And with that cryptic message, Silvercloud left her adopted daughter to puzzle over and try to grasp the magnitude of such an important conversation. Settling down next to her mate, Silvercloud prayed that whatever Kiva chose, she would be happy. She dearly loved her human daughter and wanted the best for her. She could only hope that Kiva would now for herself what was best.  
  
'This is the time I feared. And yet, I am relieved. My little fearless one; always thinking of other's first. Please, don't forget yourself.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: A special thanks to all of you who reviewed! You made me sooooo happy! Happy enough to write you all more chappies!

And Lord Destroyer, all your questions will be answered in time. Just be patient. In this story I'll give a brief history of Kiva's life, but I'm planning to write a prequel-esque, more extensive version of her past growing up in a Giganotosaurus clan. Just let me get through story number one first!


	4. Beginning the Journey

**Chapter Four**

Several hours later, the sun decided to make its appearance. But Kiva had been up long before, with Jorgen and Turq; making plans to leave the Rainy Basin. Turq translated for Kiva, who was still in slight pain from the strain her shout had placed on her vocal chords.

"What's your plan, Kiva?" Jorgen asked.

"Do you still have an Archaeopteryx Messenger?"

"Yes. Two of them. Why?"

"Perfect. One was good, but two is better. We'll need them to send a message to Bonabba and Waterfall City."

"Why?"

"To announce me and my two brothers of course. It's bad enough that the citizens of Dinotopia have to contend with one rogue Giganotosaurus. I don't want them thinking they're being invaded by all the meat-eaters of the Rainy Basin. We'll go to Bonabba, and then head to Waterfall City."

"Why Bonabba? We were heading back towards Treetown."

"Right now, we're closer to Bonabba than Treetown. If we headed back towards Treetown, it would add several days onto our mission. Reaching Bonabba, we could skirt the outer edge of the Rainy Basin along the Polongo River until we reach Waterfall City. There's no time to ask for permission, we need to do this now."

Jorgen walked over and awoke the two Archaeopteryx messengers he always brought with him. Giving them both the same message, he set them free and watched as they flew off in different directions. He then returned and sat next to Kiva.

"Don't worry. Glide and Skywing will make sure they get our messages."

Kiva stared at him for a moment. She then began to speak in her Human dialect.

"I am not afraid, Jorgen. Though Claptrap is rambunctious and a little hot-headed, he is harmless, and I know he would not harm anyone. I am merely concerned for his well-being. There are not many who have learned the dialect of the Rainy Basin carnivores. Claptrap will have a hard time finding food. That is the only time I fear for him. He's not exactly the best at fishing."

Jorgen laughed uproariously at this, until he saw the serious look on Kiva's face. He tried to cover his mirth with a bout of coughing and quieted down, mumbling an apology.

"There's no need, Jorgen. I know you meant no harm by it. I'm just worried. This is a new adventure," Kiva said, bowing her head and closing her eyes. "I'm just... unsure."

Jorgen placed a hand on Kiva's shoulder and opened his mouth to say something, but the sudden sensation of hot, putrid air on the back of his head made him freeze in terror. Turning his head slightly, he stared deep into the rich, amber eyes of Thunderhead. Jorgen stood up shakily and backed away from the massive carnivore, who moved forward slightly to rub his muzzle on Kiva's arm. She looked up and smiled, gratefully. Kiva grinned when she saw Jorgen's face.

"It's just something you get used to."

He nodded, a little too quickly. "Yeah. I'm sure. Well, I'll go wake the others." Jorgen walked away, briskly, and Kiva sighed.

"Did I do something wrong, Kiva? I didn't growl or anything."

"No, Thunderhead, you didn't do anything wrong. Jorgen just isn't comfortable around Saurians like you." _'Will anyone ever be comfortable around me?' _Kiva thought.

"Oh," he replied, dejectedly. "Snaptrap and I are ready to go. The rest of the clan has already said their good-byes. Just say the word, and we're off." Snaptrap walked up at that moment and grunted in affirmation.

"You two go on ahead. I'll be along in a moment. I want to say good-bye in my own way."

Kiva walked to the middle of the clearing and stopped. Pulling out her Dragon Flute, she weaved a soft melody of farewell. A song which came purely from her heart, with no afore assigned notes.

When the last note echoed into the forest, the rest of the clan awoke to find three of their own gone. Three brave journeyers, daring to brave the almost certain hardships and prejudice that lay ahead. As one, they lifted up their voices in an encouraging song that echoed across the Basin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's so short. I'm working on another Dinotopia story called "Shadow of the Moon," which is due out sometime soon, and both stories are vying for attention right now.

I'll have more later, I promise. Just be patient.


	5. A Breif Stop in Bonabba

Chapter Five

Jorgen was starting to feel more comfortable around the two carnivorous theropods that now escorted his convoy through the treacherous Rainy Basin. It had taken a while, but his eyes were finally opened to the fact that these truly weren't mindless predators whose sole purpose in life was to satisfy their insatiable hunger; but were intelligent, honorable creatures who had their own set of morals and a Code all their own. Kiva had been gracious enough to teach him precisely what Code these theropods lived by, and it was truly fascinating. Jorgen reviewed it all in his mind.

_Give thy thoughts no tongue._

_Nor any unproportioned though his act._

_Be thou familiar, but by no means vulgar._

_Give everyone thine ear, but few thy voice._

_Take each individual's censure, but reserve thy judgment._

_Love all, trust a few._

_Do wrong to none._

_This above all: To thine own self be true;_

_Thou cans't not be false to anyone._

Though he couldn't understand the deeper meaning of those words, still, he was amazed at the fact that the Rainy Basin was just as civilized as the rest of the island. This was only solidified by the fact that, true to their word, Snaptrap and Thunderhead were respectful and even helpful. There had been a time when the two of them, and Kiva, had become wary and defensive. Skyhigh, the Brachiosaur Jorgen was riding, had also become a little edgy and came to a full stop. But soon, whatever had worried them had apparently moved on, but neither Kiva, nor her brothers, had offered any explanation as to what was wrong. Jorgen did not press the matter.

At one point, Kiva and her brothers held a cryptic conversation, which Turq had mysteriously decided not to translate. They called for a rest in a nearby clearing by a small stream, and when the convoy was settled, Kiva and her brothers disappeared. Jorgen became concerned and confronted Turq.

"Don't worry, Jorgen. They just have some business to attend to. They said they'll be back in an hour."  
"But what about our mission? We're trying to reach Bonabba by nightfall. What could be more important than that right now?"

"Lunch," was all Turq needed to say.

------

When Kiva and her brothers returned, they stepped up the pace and managed to reach Bonabba just as the sun began to set. Kiva had never seen anything like the Vertebral Drawbridge before. Thunderhead and Snaptrap were also astounded and a bit wary at first. They gingerly tested their weight on the seemingly flimsy structure, but at Skyhigh's urging and demonstration, they carefully spanned the bridge.

Glide had apparently made good time on her journey and had already spread the word about their arrival several hours before. There were some mixed emotions about the two Giganotosaurs who had been allowed to cross the bridge into their home. Some were amazed, others were fearful, and still others were curious. But all, and it came of no surprise, were polite and respectful. Several huge baskets of fish were presented to the two carnivores who rumbled their thanks. Kiva was offered a place to sleep by a gracious family, but she declined, wanting instead to sleep with her brothers in one of the smaller, specially modified Sauropod barns. She did not; however, refuse to eat dinner with Jorgen at his request.

He was a gracious host, and offered Kiva several specially prepared dishes of fish, for which she was most grateful. As the meal wore on, Kiva was amazed to discover that she was becoming more and more accustomed to speaking her Human dialect. As a result, Kiva and Jorgen had a lengthy discussion.

"I know that you've grown up with the Quickstrike Clan, Kiva, but I know nothing about you. What was your life like?"

Kiva took a deep breath. "Most of what I know has been told to me by Silvercloud and Goldeye. Perhaps it would be best if I started from the beginning." And so, Kiva began her life's story.

"One day, in early spring, Silvercloud was walking along a small stream when she espied a small basket floating down the stream. Curious, she walked over and ever so gently picked it up between her teeth. Upon opening it, she was astounded to discover a juvenile Human girl inside."

Kiva paused to take a bite of her fish. _'Lightly seasoned River Trout, I believe.'_ She then continued with her story.

"Silvercloud said I was fearless. I had apparently been the sole survivor of a shipwreck and had floated downstream into the Rainy Basin. I was about two summers old at the time. When Silvercloud returned with me, there was some tension between her and Goldeye about me. He wasn't too thrilled about raising a Human as his own, but Silvercloud defended me. And as I grew, I became a respected member of the clan."

Jorgen, who had been listening intently, was amazed at Kiva's life story. "You should consider telling that to Enit in Waterfall City. I'm sure he'd be quite interested in hearing your tale."

Kiva nodded, absently. "Perhaps. Right now I'm far more worried about Clapjaw. I wanted an adventure, but not like this."

Sensing that Kiva wanted to be alone for a moment, Jorgen walked into the living area and built a small fire in the fireplace. Kiva, meanwhile, had wandered out onto the small balcony area and gazed up at the stars, thinking about her brother. Jorgen, who by this time had finished building the fire, stood in the doorway and studied her. Her straight hair, the sides pulled back and secured with a simply wooden clip, was a stunning reddish-brown that glowed in the light of the setting sun. She wore a gray-blue leg-'o-mutton sleeved shirt and a purple vest with gold trim. She wore a matching pair of purple culottes with a red sash tied around her waist.

Unbeknownst to Jorgen though, Kiva was studying him as well out of the corner of her eye. At twenty years old, he was a head taller than her, with sandy-blonde hair and a clean-shaven, tanned face. He wore a green long-sleeved shirt and brown pants with mid-calf black boots.

Suddenly, the two realized that they'd been staring at each other, and both turned away, blushing furiously. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Kiva spoke first.

"Well, I guess I'd better go. My brothers will be worried."

"I... I guess so. "

"We're leaving for Waterfall City tomorrow."

Jorgen's eyes lit up, happily. "I'm heading there myself! I have business to attend to there."

Kiva smiled. "Great! Then you'll accompany us?"

He bowed. "I would be honored to escort you," he said, attempting to be serious. "After all, you never know what dangers you may face in a city as large as Waterfall City. You will need all the protection you can get."

Kiva laughed, lightly. "Well, in that case, I'd better go and make sure my brothers prepare for the dangers that await them."

Jorgen escorted her to the door, and watched as she trotted off towards the Sauropod barn. When she got to the door, she turned and waved to Jorgen before disappearing inside. For a moment, he merely stared at the place where she had paused.

"Goodnight, Kiva," he whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you so much for reviewing, Lord Destroyer. It's nice to know someone reads my work and appreciates it enough to write a review. Thanks again.

And as for the J/K pairing... well... you'll just have to wait and see.


	6. Blossoming Emotions

**Chapter Six**

By the time the sun rose, the convoy was well on its way again. It would take a couple of days to reach Waterfall City, But they were making good time, and Kiva didn't seem quite so worried anymore; much to the relief of Jorgen. Kiva, ever at her perch atop her brother's head, chatted cordially with the other members of the convoy, who were also growing accustomed to the presence of the two theropods.

As the day wore on, it became oppressively hot and humid. As a result, conversation dwindled to a bare minimum and everyone was on the lookout for somewhere to rest and cool off. Thunderhead, Snaptrap, and Kiva held a brief conversation, before she turned and asked the navigator for a map. After studying it for a moment and then allowing her brothers to see it, the three of them continued their conversation. Kiva then stood and turned back to the navigator.

"There's a lake not too far from here. I think it would be best if we stopped there to rest a while."

The navigator looked at the spot on the map where Kiva pointed and shook his head.

"There's nothing there. The map doesn't say there's any body of water in that area."

Kiva's face turned stony. "Are you calling my brother a liar?" she said, her voice menacingly quiet. Thunderhead couldn't understand a lot of what Kiva was saying, but the tone of her voice did not sound pleasing. He stared hard at the navigator and a low growl emanated from his throat. The navigator audibly gulped and shook his head. Jorgen witnessed the whole scene from his perch atop the female Brachiosaur's head.

"Hey Mitchell, I think it's best you do what she says. Kiva and her brothers know this land better than we do."

Kiva smiled up him, and he returned it. This was not lost on her brothers, who gave each other a knowing look. As the convoy resumed its pace, Thunderhead took the lead with Snaptrap in the rear, watching out for any predators. And sure enough, a little ways ahead, they came to a small clearing with a crystal-clear lake just off to the side.

Everyone was glad for the chance to rest. Jorgen and the other members of the convoy helped remove the saddles from Skyhigh, and then informed everyone that they would camp here that evening and make a hard press for Waterfall City in the morning. As he commenced to start a fire, he watched as Kiva waded out into the lake. He was confused at first, because Kiva merely stared intently at the water. Slowly, she crouched down, holding her hands out slightly in front of her. Suddenly, her hands shot into the water and she pulled up a wriggling fish.

She did this several more times, all the while her brothers watched her. When Kiva had caught several fish she returned to the campsite and commenced cooking them over the fire. Snaptrap, not wanting to be outdone, decided to copy his sister's feat. Gingerly, he stepped into the water and slowly waded out a little ways. Beneath the surface of the water, he espied some fish swimming, unaware they were being hunted. He balanced on the tips of his toes ready to pounce, when suddenly, he was nudged from behind. Thrown off balance, Snaptrap plunged into the water which, fortunately, was not very deep. Looking up, it didn't surprise him to see Thunderhead standing over him, a mischievously innocent look on his face. With a playful growl, Snaptrap launched himself at his brother, and the two tussled with each other; careful to stay away from the convoy.

Jorgen watched in fascination as the two theropods lunged at each other, snapping and growling ferociously. "Incredible," he breathed.

"Nah. They're just showing off. Don't let all the bravado fool you," Kiva said as she began to prepare the fish. "They can be so sweet at times."

Jorgen sat down next to Kiva and helped her with the fish. "We should reach Waterfall City by tomorrow," he said, unsurely. "What are you going to do once we get there?"

"I'm going to talk to the Council and see what we can do to find my brother. I have to find him, Jorgen. His very life might depend on it."

Jorgen tentatively put his arm around Kiva's shoulders. He waited tensely for her to pull away, but was surprised when she relaxed into the embrace and leaned her head on his shoulder. He rested his cheek on her head and stared contentedly into the fire. After a few minutes he realized that she had fallen asleep against him. Not wanting to wake her, Jorgen carefully lifted Kiva's light form, carried her over to her sleeping pallet and gently laid her down, covering her with a blanket. He gazed at her for a moment, before returning to the campfire to determine who was keeping watch, and when.

Snaptrap and Thunderhead had long since ceased their playful squabble and had witnessed the whole scene between Jorgen and their sister. Snaptrap was pleased with the whole thing, but Thunderhead seemed a little uneasy about it.

"Why do you worry, brother? I should think you'd be happy for her."

"I know I should be, Snaptrap, but I just... I don't know. I can't explain it."

"I can," Snaptrap said, tauntingly. "You're growing jealous. Jealous of the fact that Kiva may have found someone she likes better than you or me."

Thunderhead didn't even bother to give a rebuttal, because he knew that his brother spoke the truth. He _was_ growing jealous of the fact that Jorgen was seeking and stealing Kiva's attention. _'It's all happening so fast,'_ he thought, forlornly. _'First Clapjaw runs off, and now Kiva is being slowly taken from us... from me. I don't know if I could stand losing her like this.' _He tiptoed gently over to where Kiva slept and curled around her sleeping form, creating a protective circle around his only sister. _'But I know I can't stop you from growing up, Kiva. No matter what happens, you will always be my sister. Nothing can change that. I won't let it.'_

It was a long time before sleep finally claimed him. A deep, dreamless sleep; which only an exhausted and worried mind can mercifully grant.


	7. Enter Waterfall City and A Meeting With ...

_It's been a LOOOOONG time, but I finally managed to finish another chappie of my "Kiva: Ambassador of the Rainy Basin" story! (dances around happily, while handing out s'mores)Enjoy everyone!  
_

**Chapter Seven**

Kiva could hear it. It started as a dull roar that steadily grew louder. It was not the roar of a Saurian or anything animalistic. This sound was more… natural. And from the looks of her brothers, they were curious about it too. Jorgen looked down from his perch atop Skyhigh's head and spoke.

"We're almost there, Kiva. You'll see Waterfall City just over this ridge."

The anticipation was just too much for her, though. Clicking her tongue softly, she urged Thunderhead into a trot. The roar grew louder in her ears until it was almost deafening. Thunderhead crested the hill, and there it was. A sight that Kiva had only dreamed about. Waterfall City spread out before her in all its misty splendor.

Kiva breathed in air so thick she could taste it. The moisture-laden atmosphere was heavier than what she was used to in the Basin, but it was thrilling nonetheless. She gave Thunderhead a small thump on his snout, and he crouched so she could hop down. Heedlessly, she wandered towards the edge of the cliff and stared at the falls. Though she had seen many waterfalls back home -and had been pushed over some by her good friend, Hardkick- never before had she seen anything like this. Though the sound was thunderous, Kiva heard a naturally musical aspect to it. It was mesmerizing, almost hypnotizing; and it drew her inexorably towards the edge. Behind her, Jorgen shouted something to her, but Kiva could hear only the roar of the falls.

Suddenly, the ground beneath her gave way. Kiva screamed as the cliff disappeared beneath her feet. Thunderhead roared as he watched his sister plummet to a certain death. Jorgen had slid down the entire length of the Brachiosaur and was merely steps away from her when she slipped through his fingers. A shout had built up in his throat, and was about to be released, when another cry tore through the air. Jorgen looked up to see a rider-less Skybax make a nosedive straight for Kiva.

Kiva's mind was nearly blank as she fell. The only thought that went through her mind was: _'This cannot happen. Not like this.'_ Suddenly, something flew past her, and Kiva felt herself land roughly on something leather. Not caring what it was, she closed her eyes and held on tight as she sensed muscles, rolling in a rhythmic fashion, pulling her from her fatal plummet.

Jorgen had seen the Skybax fly after Kiva, but could not be certain that the rescue attempt had been successful. The mist was just too dense. But with an ethereal cry, the Skybax shot out of the cloud-cover and into the sunlight. Jorgen was both relieved and awestruck to see Kiva clenching the saddle tightly. The Skybax seemed thrilled to have a new rider on his back, and decided to test it out. He barrel-rolled several times, and zoomed through several loops until a sound emanating from the rider clutching the saddle confused him. It wasn't the sound of fearful whimpering, or a sickening moan; but the sound of… laughter! This female Human on his back wasn't scared; she was enjoying herself! Deprived of his usual fun, the Skybax flew near the city until he found a landing site. Alighting on the platform, he was greeted by an angry whistle from his Human partner.

Kiva, who had just experienced her most thrilling adventure yet, had no idea how to get down from her perch. The Quetzalcoatlus Skybax seemed playfully unwilling to stand still long enough to let her dismount.

"Just give him a thump on his neck," a voice said. "He'll get the message."

Kiva did as she was told, and though the Skybax gave her a persecuted squawk, it settled down enough to let her get off. Unfortunately, Kiva's legs were still unsteady from her earlier encounter, and they buckled when she hit the ground. Luckily, she did not fall completely as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and supported her.

"Are you alright?" the voice asked. Kiva nodded and pushed herself away. But turning around, a smile spread across her face as she recognized the man who stood before her.

"Connor? Connor O'Rourke? Is it really you!"

The man she had identified as Connor, looked at her oddly for a moment as though trying to put a name to her face; when suddenly, recognition spread across his face as well.

"Kiva! Kiva Stoutheart! I don't believe it!" Stepping forward, he threw his arms around her and hugged her fiercely. For an instant, Kiva considered returning the embrace, but Jorgen's face abruptly came to mind. Gently, she pushed him away and coughed.

"Are you all right?" Connor asked. "Cloudrunner didn't scare you did he?"

Kiva shook her head. "No. I'm just trying to settle my nerves." She quickly told him about her near fatal accident, and Cloudrunner's daring rescue. Connor was stunned as Kiva walked over and scratched the mischievous Skybax's neck. She giggled as he cooed and rested his head on her shoulder. Connor watched her charm his Skybax with her soft whispers in a dialect he had never heard and Kiva thought back to a time when they had first met.

**-**

She was only 13 at the time. Curiosity had led her far away from her clan's nesting site, and she had gotten lost. Stumbling into the camp of a passing Caravan, Kiva had met the first Human she had ever seen. Being a bright student, Kiva soon learned the language used by the other Islanders; even though it had been a difficult, and painful, process. She had been carefully taught by the caravan's leader and a young Skybax pilot named Connor O'Rourke.

-

Kiva pulled herself from her reverie, and noticed Connor's stare. She blushed. Connor saw her embarrassment and quickly changed the subject, inviting her on a tour of the City. Kiva's eyes twinkled at the thought. Seeing the delight in her eyes, Connor put an arm around her shoulders and guided her on the most incredible adventure Kiva knew she would ever have.


End file.
